


Meet and Greet

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ray/reader where the reader is in a band and ray goes to their concert and he get to met reader backstage and he talks about her in a lp and turns out she is a big fan of the lp???</p>
<p>You’re playing at a gig with your band, and you make a lasting impression on Ray during a meet and greet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet and Greet

The atmosphere of the venue was incredible. Almost every member of the crowd sang along to your songs, the harmony between each of them choking you up slightly. It was so overwhelming for you sometimes; having hundreds of people screaming lyrics to you, knowing that you had made an impact on them somehow.

“Alright guys, has everyone had a good time tonight?” You yelled into your mike, knowing you wouldn’t get a coherent response from the crowd, just a mixture of cheers and screams, along with a chorus of ‘we love you, (Y/N)!’’s.

You loved being on the road more than anything else. In your teen years, you’d discovered that you were musically inclined, and ever since then, you’d wanted to live life on the road as a musician, and that’s exactly what you were doing.

“This is our last song of the set, hope you guys like it!” You introduced your final song, the crowd roaring as soon as the first few chords rang through the amps.

You gave your last song your all, beads of sweat dripping from your brow line, strands of hair clinging to your face as you sang. You belted out the final chorus of the song, placing your mike back on its stand and raising your fist in the air, beaming at all the cheers and affection you were receiving from the crowd.

“We love you guys!” You screamed, knowing full well that the mass of sweat-covered figures probably couldn’t hear you, except for those in the front row.

Your band headed backstage, giving high fives all round and complimenting each other’s performance. You were all pretty close within the band; you’d formed while you were still in college, although, rehearsals were sometimes difficult to fit in between assignment deadlines and work in general, but each of you had done everything in your power to keep the band going. You each began to prepare for your meet and greet session, wiping over your faces with a towel, soaking up the droplets of sweat that both your performance and the heat of the lighting had created.

You could hear emphatic cheering coming from the crowd behind the doors, before security finally opened them, each fan eager to meet the band. A few fans came along, you gave out hugs, autographs, and you even took pictures too. You loved giving fans the pleasure of meeting you.

A younger man approached you, looking rather shy. You suspected he was in his early to mid-twenties, and he was with two other people around the same age; one tattooed, with dark locks and glasses, the other being tall, fashioning stubble and rather spiky hair.

“Hey there.” You smiled as they approached the meet and greet desk, them smiling at you in return, “Did you enjoy the show tonight?”

“Yeah, it was great!” The taller man gave you a thumbs up, a British twang in his voice. The other two chimed in and concurred with him.

“So, who am I making these out to?” You gestured to pictures of the band, you being the first person to sign the pictures before they went along to the rest of the band to sign.

“Gavin.” The British man smiled at you as you signed the picture and handing it back to him.

You turned to the curly headed man next, “Michael.” He also smiled as you repeated the process.

“I’m Ray.” The last man said, fiddling with his glasses and shuffling slightly, “Hey, do you think I could have a picture with you too?” He asked rather sheepishly, looking hopeful.

“Yeah, Ray’s a big fan!” Michael and Gavin nudged Ray playfully, them obviously knowing something that you didn’t.

“Yeah, of course you can!” You laughed, stepping from around the desk and towards Ray, wrapping an arm around his waist, feeling him tense up as you did so.

He hesitated before putting an arm around you; it was so obvious that he was nervous, and Michael and Gavin poking fun at him certainly didn’t help.

“Hey, don’t be nervous of me. I don’t bite, I just pinch a little bit.” You winked, chuckling to yourself as you both posed, having your picture taken together.

“Thank you so much, (Y/N). You’re amazing, honestly. I’m glad I was able to meet you.” Ray blushed when he looked at you. You pecked him on the cheek, causing him to redden even more as he froze in his tracks.

“Come on, dickhead!” Michael hurried him along, shoving him towards the exit as Ray could do nothing except look back at you, “Thanks, by the way, you’re awesome.” Michael smiled, followed by Gavin as they left the venue, and you continued your meet and greet.

A few days later, your Twitter notifications were completely blowing up, and you weren’t sure why. You usually had a few tweets from fans and such, but never this many. You opened your notifications tab, and saw virtually all duplicate tweets filling the tab.

_@(Y/N) @AH_BrownMan talked about you in the new lp!!_

_@(Y/N) I think you have an admirer…@AH_BrownMan ;)_

_@(Y/N) watch the new @AchievementHunt let’s play!!_

Your notifications were spammed with various people mentioning @AH_BrownMan, whoever this was. You visited his profile. ‘Ray Narvaez Jr’.

“Ray?” You thought aloud. Was this Ray from the meet and greet?

You went to the Youtube video that was linked in some of the tweets you had sent to you, and clicked to the specific time you had been told to watch. You saw some familiar names that had been edited into the top corner of the video; Michael, Gavin and Ray. There was no way that this was a coincidence. You turned the volume up and listened closely.

“So, Ray, why don’t you tell everyone what you did this weekend?” A British voice teased, and you immediately recognised it as Gavin’s voice.

“Nah, they don’t need to know.” Ray chuckled shyly.

“Come on, Ray, just tell everyone!” A voice yelled, and you recognised it as Michael’s.

“Micoo, he’s shy about it!” Gavin teased.

“What are we missing here?” An unfamiliar voice questioned, breaking slightly, causing you to erupt into laughter.

“Jesus, for fucks sake, guys! Team Lads went to a gig this weekend, we went to a meet and greet afterwards and I had a picture taken with the lead singer. That’s all.” Ray said, slightly agitated, seeming to wish that the others would drop the subject.

“Tell them what else happened.” Michael spluttered out a giggle, still taunting him.

“…She kissed my cheek.” Ray muttered, followed by cheering from the other men.

“If anyone’s wondering, it’s (Y/N) from (Band Name).” Gavin added craftily, “She’s probably watching this now, so, hi (Y/N)!”

“We’ll have to hook you up with her after all this, Ray.”

You chuckled at the ordeal, each of the men still teasing and taunting Ray, watching a bit more of the Let’s Play. You had to admit, these guys were pretty funny. You watched the video until the end, seeing as there was no rehearsal today. Hell, your voice could do with the break anyway.

You composed a new tweet after finishing the video, your sides aching from laughing so much.

**(Y/N) @Y/N**

_@AH_BrownMan so I’ve been told I should watch a video by @AchievementHunt because you mentioned me, and I did. You guys have a new fan. You’re hilarious!_ _:)_

You smiled to yourself as notifications piled in from fans who were favouriting and replying to your tweet, freaking out about it. You knew none of the others would ever let Ray live this down now they knew you liked their videos.


End file.
